


T3R3Z1-N4VY S34LS

by meme_chan



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: I spent way too long on this





	T3R3Z1-N4VY S34LS

WH4T TH3 FUCK D1D YOU JUST FUCK1NG S4Y 4BOUT M3, YOU L1TTL3 B1TCH? 1’LL H4V3 YOU KNOW 1 GR4DU4T3D TOP OF MY CL4SS 1N TH3 N4VY S34LS, 4ND 1’V3 B33N 1NVOLV3D 1N NUM3ROUS S3CR3T R41DS ON AL-QU43D4, 4ND 1 H4V3 OV3R 300 CONF1RM3D K1LLS. 1 4M TR4IN3D 1N GOR1LL4 W4RF4R3 4ND 1’M TH3 TOP SN1P3R 1N TH3 3NT1R3 US 4RM3D FORC3S. YOU 4R3 NOTH1NG TO M3 BUT JUST 4NOTH3R T4RG3T. 1 W1LL W1P3 YOU TH3 FUCK OUT WITH PR3C1S1ON TH3 L1K3S OF WH1CH H4S N3V3R B33N S33N B3FOR3 ON TH1S 34RTH, M4RK MY FUCK1NG WORDS. YOU TH1NK YOU C4N G3T 4W4Y W1TH S4Y1NG TH4T SH1T TO M3 OV3R TH3 1NT3RN3T? TH1NK 4G41N, FUCK3R. 4S W3 SP34K 1 4M CONT4CT1NG MY S3CR3T N3TWORK OF SP13S 4CROSS TH3 US4 4ND YOUR 1P 1S B31NG TR4C3D R1GHT NOW SO YOU B3TT3R PR3P4R3 FOR TH3 STORM, M4GGOT. TH3 STORM TH4T W1P3S OUT TH3 P4TH3T1C L1TTL3 TH1NG YOU C4LL YOUR L1F3. YOU’R3 FUCK1NG D34D, K1D. 1 C4N B3 4NYWH3R3, 4NYT1M3, 4ND 1 C4N K1LL YOU 1N OV3R S3V3N HUNDR3D W4YS, 4ND TH4T’S JUST W1TH MY B4R3 H4NDS. NOT ONLY 4M 1 3XT3NS1V3LY TR41N3D 1N UN4RM3D COMB4T, BUT 1 H4V3 4CC3SS TO TH3 3NT1R3 4RS3N4L OF TH3 UN1T3D ST4T3S M4R1N3 CORPS 4ND 1 W1LL US3 1T TO 1T’S FULL 3XT3NT TO W1P3 YOUR M1S3R4BL3 4SS OFF TH3 F4C3 OF TH3 CONT1N3NT, YOU L1TTL3 SH1T. 1F ONLY YOU COULD H4V3 KNOWN WH4T UNHOLY R3TR1BUT1ON YOUR L1TTL3 “CL3V3R” COMM3NT W4S 4BOUT TO BR1NG DOWN UPON YOU, M4YB3 YOU WOULD H4V3 H3LD YOUR FUCK1NG TOUNG3. BUT YOU COULDN’T, YOU D1DN’T, 4ND NOW YOU’R3 P4Y1NG TH3 PR1C3, YOU GODD4MN 1D1OT. 1 W1LL SH1T FURY 4LL OV3R YOU 4ND YOU W1LL DROWN 1N 1T. YOU’R3 FUCK1NG D34D, K1DDO.


End file.
